The Beginning at the End
by cityangelz
Summary: “I’ll be flying off to LA tomorrow. I have been accepted at a school there and that really is the best place to go to properly launch my pro career." RyoSaku Final chapter up! Thanks all for reading
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all!! This is going to be my first multi-chaptered fic in a long long while and I hope I won't run out of steam before I can complete it. I do have an idea of what is going to happen and all that so it shouldn't take too long. This is set in their last year of high school, which is about 5 to 6 years after the current PoT time zone. There is an OC but he is only marginally important. Sorry if the story line is a teeny weeny cliche but I'll try not to make it too cliche. haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ryuzaki Sakuno stood in front of her mirror, doing a final check on her dress. Well, she had no idea what colour to pick but since her best friend told her yellow would look best on her, she decided to just go along.

"Hmmm… It does look pretty good. It was a good idea to go with what Tomo-chan says after all," thought Sakuno in her head.

Well, for those of you who are wondering why she would need a dress in the first place, here's why. It's the senior prom that's why. Yup it is the senior prom, the event marking the third and final year that they would spend in high school.

"Oh no! I need to finish my doing hair, Tomo-chan and Horio-kun and Kisaki-kun would be here soon. I cannot keep them waiting!" Sakuno was in a slight frenzy, noting that she only had 20 minutes left to get ready.

* * *

"SAKUNO!!! Are you ready?? I'm coming up now!!!" Sakuno hurriedly place the finishing touches on her hair upon hearing her best friend's voice coming nearer and nearer to her room. Her door suddenly burst open, revealing Tomoka Osakada, her best friend for what seems like forever, looking really cute in a blue spaghetti dress.

"Yay!! Sakuno, you look really, really cute! Come down quickly, Kisaki-kun must be looking forward to seeing you," exclaimed Tomoka in her really loud voice.

To all you dear readers who were familiar with Tomoka in her younger days, I have to tell you that she has not really changed much. Tomoka Osakada was still loud. Turning 17 and having a boyfriend has not removed that particular trait of hers. Of course, the fact that her Horio is just as loud as she is probably does not help matters. Anyway, I digress. Let's go back to the story and at this point, Tomoka is pulling, rather ungracefully I might add, Sakuno down the stairs.

"Kisaki-kun!!! Look at how pretty Sakuno is, ne??" Tomoka said, to the embarrassment of her best friend.

"Tomo-chan. Gomen Kisaki-kun, Horio-kun for making you wait. Why don't we leave now?" said Sakuno while ushering her guests out the door.

"Bye grandma!! I'll be seeing you at school later right?" Sakuno asked her grandmother. Although Ryuzaki Sumire is mainly a teacher of the junior high section, they do get invited for high school events such as this.

"Yes you will dear. So we'll do the photo-taking and whatever later ok?" she said, as a reassurance to her granddaughter. "Now, go have fun you four."

* * *

At almost the same time, Echizen Ryoma was standing in front of his own mirror, with his mother adjusting the buttons on his shirt and jacket. Surprisingly, or maybe not, Echizen Nanjirou's voice can be heard whining outside of his son's room.

"Rinko-chan!! How is it that our son is going to his high school prom without a date? No Echizen has been to his high school prom without a date.

"Oh, just be quiet Nanjirou. Who was it that raised our son to be so obsessed with tennis that he has practically no interest in girls?" Rinko retorted, affection obvious in her voice. "Anyway, isn't it better he's like that then be a pervert like you?"

Ryoma snorted at his mother's brilliance while Nanjirou continues to whine outside.

"Cheh. I don't even want to go if they didn't make it compulsory for all team captains and club presidents to go. Something about an award ceremony," grumbled Ryoma to his mother.

"There, there. You'll be meeting some friends there right? Try to have fun. Or at least go there to enjoy the food. Don't worry about what your father is saying, you know how he can get," Rinko said reassuringly as she adjusts her son's hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Momo-senpai did say he will be coming back for some alumni nonsense so at least he'll be there. That Horio is going with his girlfriend and I doubt Katsuo and Kachiro are probably not going. Cheh," It's perfectly obvious that Ryoma has absolutely zero interest in going to the prom.

"Ne seshounen. Leave now. Go to this prom alone. Just remember that you are an embarrassment to the Echizen line," said Nanjirou while dragging his son out of his room and pushing him out the door.

"Baka oyaji. Are you sure you are not the embarrassment to the Echizen line you perverted old man! How am I supposed to get a girlfriend if I know she's going to be harassed by my perverted father," Ryoma shouted through the door before walking towards the direction of school.

* * *

"Echizen! You are walking to school? Let's hitch a ride with us," Ryoma turned to see his friend (well, they hang out together and all that…) Horio calling out to him from the window of his father's car.

"Yes, Echizen-kun. Why don't you squeeze in the back with the rest of them," Horio's father invited Ryoma. Seeing as how he does not really have a choice, Ryoma muttered a quick yes and opened the back door of the car.

Ryoma had no idea why he was so surprised but he was to see Sakuno sitting in the car with Tomoka and some guy who looked very familiar. Seeing as Tomoka is Horio's girlfriend, he assumed that guy is Sakuno's so-called date to the prom. At that thought, he scowled to himself, wondering at this rather irrational hatred towards the unknown guy.

"Good evening Ryoma-sama!"

"Good evening Ryoma-kun."

"Good evening Echizen-kun"

"Damn. Who exactly is this guy? Oh wait. I think he is Kisaki. The guy who is a star pianist in the school's music club," thought Ryoma to himself. Out loud, he just grunted something that sounded like hello in reply to the good evening wishes. Somehow, he managed to squeeze his still rather small frame into the space beside Kisaki although it was tight. Thank goodness that he is still rather small in size in spite of already turning 17. He is taller now but can in no way be considered big-sized. Leaning back into the seat, he sighed and thought about how this is going to be a long evening.

* * *

**A/N: here you have the first chapter of the story. I know the title is quite bad, I'll try to come up with a better one. Please please please do leave a REVIEW coz that will so totally make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi all. Sorry that this chapter took so long to put up and even then, it's relatively shorter than the previous one. I'm actually not very happy with it especially because it is ****a**** transitional**** chapter**** and I hate writing transitional chapters ****That's**** why one-shots are so much more fun to write sometimes. ****Haha**** Anyway, enjoy and do review once you are done. **

**Disclaimer (which I forgot the previous chapter…): I once owned a pet goldfish but I have never owned Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

"Echizen, how come you are without your date? Don't tell me you are just meeting her in school?" Horio asked curiosity and just a slight hint of mockery evident in his tone.

Wishing that he has his signature baseball cap to hide under, Ryoma muttered, "I don't have a date."

"What?! There are girls asking you everyday and you didn't say yes to any of them?" He may have a girlfriend but that doesn't stop him Horio from being slightly envious of his highly popular friend.

"Cheh. I just don't want to alright. I wouldn't even be going if they had not made it compulsory for all team captains and club presidents to attend," Ryoma mumbled.

"What's that? You really should speak louder Echizen. You don't really want to be likened to Ibu Shinji-san do you?" Horio said jokingly.

"Whatever," answered Ryoma, rolling his eyes. He adjusted himself in his seat. It really is a tight squeeze in the backseat of the car. But what really irritated the golden-eyed boy was the fact that if he was squished so close to Kisaki, that means Kisaki would also be squished tightly against Sakuno. And deep inside him, that just irritated him beyond all else.

"Here we are kids, have fun you guys!" said Horio's father as he dropped them off at the school gate.

Saying (or muttering in the case of Ryoma) their thanks, the 5 teens walked into the school.

* * *

"Echizen!" Ryoma winced as tall black-haired teenager slung his arm across his shoulder after hitting him on the head.

"That hurts, Momo-senpai!" retorted Ryoma slight anger colouring his tone.

"Na,na, Echizen. Smile and be merry. It's the prom. The day for joy and young love. Ahh… Is this Ryuzaki-chan I see?? How pretty you look today. Are you Echizen's date then?" Momo asked, with something that sounded like joy in his voice.

"Eh? Ano… No, Momoshiro-senpai. We just came together. I'm here with Kisaki-kun," answered the long, auburn-haired girl, while gesturing to her real date. Unbeknownst to her, Ryoma was scowling in the background, a reaction to how easily she introduced herself as Kisaki's date.

The shock on Momoshiro's face was something she noticed. Something about it made her blush while her senpain introduced himself to her date.

"So, Echizen, where's your date?" the rather surprised Momo asked.

"I have no date. Stop asking me already. I'm going to go get some food. Mother did say I may as well enjoy the food since I'm here anyway." Irritation clear on his face, Ryoma walked way only to be trailed by his senpai, leaving Horio, Tomoka, Sakuno and Kisaki watching after them.

"But Echizen! What is the meaning of this? I thought you were finally going to ask Ryuzaki-chan out? Didn't I emphasise how important asking her to the prom is??" It was obvious that Momo was indignant at his kouhai's stupid actions. "You told me that you are finally ready to tell her you like her!"

"Shut-up senpai. You know me. I'm not made for this kind of thing. Hell, it took me what? 4 years to realize I like her? And one month after the announcement to ask you for help on asking her and then guess what? When I've finally built up the courage to ask, I'm too late." Now it's Ryoma's turn for frustration to lace his voice.

"ME! The supposedly fearless prince of tennis. Hmph. When it comes to girls, I'm not only clueless but a coward. Figures." The unfamiliar tone and emotion of self-mockery actually entered his voice.

"Eto… It's ok you know Echizen. Why don't you take a break and forget about it for a while. Go…" Momo grimaced slightly as he was rudely interrupted.

"That's why I said I'm going to get food. Don't follow if you are just going to ask annoying questions," said Ryoma as he stalked off towards the food table.

Still feeling a bit confused, Momo simply followed his kouhai, eager to sample the food himself.

* * *

Ignoring the conversation around her, Sakuno's gaze continues to follow the two boys, and was in fact an attentive viewer of the rather heated conversation between kouhai and senpai, wondering what it was all about.**

* * *

A/N: Please do let me know what I can do to maybe make this chapter a l****ot more interesting. I just feel**** that it was a boring chapter to write. I'll try to make the next chapter faster but it should only be sometime next ****next**** week coz I'll be at a camp the whole of next week. ****Yups**** I'm planning a one-shot for ****Ryoma's**** birthday cum Christmas so if any of you have any ideas, PM me and let me know ok??**

**Oh. And I know Ryoma's a bit OOC but he's an older boy now who is confused about his emotions. He's bound to be OOC. haha. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Beginning at the End, Chapter 3.

**A/N: OMG!! Sorry it has taken me ****sooo**** long to come up with the new chapter. It's like there was camp then school started. And this semester is a ****really ****really**** busy one for me :( I'm taking a lot of really dumb modules that I wish I don't have to take. ****Sighs.**** Anyway, I have a 4 day weekend this week (****yay**** to the Chinese New Year ****hols****) so I'm trying to finish this story by this weekend. I'll at least be posting chapter 3 and 4 by Sunday. Don't want to drag it any longer coz I don't know when I can update again. ****Hahaha****There's**** only about 3 more chapters left anyway. Thanks for your patients dear readers and please review ****aite?**

_Last Chapter_

_"Me, the fearless prince of tennis?__Hmph__ When it comes to girls, I'm not only clueless but a bloody coward. __Figures."_

* * *

Ah food. Since Ryoma knew his incompetence in all that relationship stuff, maybe he should just find comfort in food. 

"Che," he smirked to himself. Even he realized how stupid that sounds. Glancing around the school hall, he realized that the rather dumb, in his opinion at least, part of the programme had begun. Almost unwillingly, his eyes roamed the hall searching for the sight of a particular girl. A scowl formed as he caught sight of Sakuno dancing with that damn Kisaki. Yes. Dancing really is the dumbest part of the programme.

He sighed. He knew he was just being bitter. It was wrong of him to be so rude to Kisaki when that guy's only fault was that he was brave enough to ask Sakuno to the prom. He acted faster than Ryoma at least.

Hearing the sigh, Momoshiro focused his attention on his kouhai. "You do know that I think you are being extremely stupid for not doing anything right?" teased Momo. He looked smug when he saw that Ryoma was actually nodding his head. In truth, he was surprised at how open Ryoma had become. It must have been one of life's greatest shock when Ryoma first approached him with the problem.

* * *

They were walking back from their regular weekly pick-up matches at the street tennis court when Ryoma first broached the topic with him. 

"Momo-senpai, you and Tachibana An-san are pretty happy right? How… I mean, how did you guys first start out this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing anyway?"

Momoshiro was startled by the question. Did Echizen, the one who was voted most likely to be a social retard beating even Tezuka-buchou and that stupid viper just asked him a personal question?

"Erm… Ah… You see, in our relationship, I suppose An has always been the more forward one. But, then, I do realize that she's special and all that…"

"Ring, ring."

"Sumimasen senpai!" What Momo had to say was interrupted by the loud ringing of Ryoma's cell phone.

However the thoughts continued to whirl in his head.

"Is he asking because he is truly curious about my personal life or is because he is looking for hints on how to join the world of relationships?" pondered Momo to himself. "Oh! Could it be that Ryuzaki-chan…"

A cry of "Momo-senpai" punctured Momo's thoughts. "I need to run now. Apparently that baka oyaji of mine have organized yet another family dinner thing with Ryuzaki-sensei and her granddaughter. Why must my father be such good friends with my sensei of all people? What an idiot," Ryoma said, muttering the last part to himself.

"Ok. Sure. I'll see you next week then? And Echizen, all this relationship stuff? One of you have to take the initiative. So, if she's the really shy kind and won't, then it's up to you my boy. It's up to you. Ja ne!" With that, Momoshiro walked away, a smirk on his face.

* * *

Well, things have sort of progressed since then. At least Echizen had admitted out loud that he's interested in Ryzuaki-chan as more than a friend. Well, it was in a rare moment of confusion about a month ago when Momo kinda forced him to say it out, but said it out loud he did. Now, if only he could get his kouhai to get rid of the disease of social awkwardness, it would all be just fine. That is, if the Kisaki dude doesn't make a move first. 

Just as Momo was about to open his mouth in order to tease his kouhai again, the song ended and the kouhai/senpai pair directed their attention to the two on the dance floor. Kisaki must have said something funny because the two boys noticed that Sakuno's mouth was open in laughter. That just caused the scowl already etched on Ryoma's brow to deepen. Seeing that they were heading towards the drinks table, Momo pushed Ryoma there too. As luck would have it, Kisaki was stopped by a friend, leaving Sakuno walking towards them alone.

"Echizen, go! Here's your chance. Get her a drink!" Momo eagerly exclaimed. Filling 2 glasses, he pushed them towards Ryoma. Not as reluctantly as he made himself out to be, Ryoma walked up to Sakuno to offer her a glass.

"Oh! Thank you Ryoma-kun. I was feeling thirsty. So, are you enjoying yourself Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked enjoyment evident in her voice.

On his part, Ryoma answered in his usual bored tone. "Eh? Che. I'm kinda bored already. Momo-senpai only knows how to eat and talk nonsense."

"Mou, Ryoma-kun. You are always like that. Always so quickly bored even during all those family events that your dad would invite my family to."

"Do you seriously expect me to find these kinds of things entertaining Ryuzaki?"

"Haha. I expect Rinko-san and Nanako-san had to force you to dress up and attend the prom didn't they? Want me to follow you hang-out at the tennis courts as usual?" Sakuno asked.

"Hmph. You don't have to if you don't want," Ryoma said in what seemed to be a rather sulky tone.

"You know I don't mind. Remember I promised that I would accompany you at the tennis courts whenever you are bored during all those family dinners. Come on. There are spare rackets in the club room right? I can get some fresh air too." That said, Sakuno walked towards the entrance, Ryoma trailing behind.

* * *

"My, my, my. This is the first time I'm seeing Ryoma following Ryuzaki-chan instead of the other way round. Hmm…" An excited Momo exclaimed to himself. Taking out his cell phone, he eagerly speed-dialled his partner in mischief. 

"Moshi moshi. Eiji-senpai! Guess what? I think our Echizen-kun is about to het himself a girlfriend," Momo reported to Kikumaru Eiji in a sing-song voice. "Hmm… Maybe even today. I'll keep you updated! Talk to you later!"

Humming happily to himself, he approached Ryuzaki Sumire whom he was supposed to be assisting and thus the reason he is even at the prom.

* * *

Kisaki's gaze followed as his date walked out the hall with the guy he knew is her long-time idol, crush and friend. With a heart that is not exactly broken but certainly bruised, he turned his attention back to his friend, discussing their junior's performance at the recent graduation ceremony.**

* * *

A/N: Thanks all for bothering to read!! I felt that this chapter was a bit ****draggy**** (?) but it's the start of the development between the two :D :D I've already written out the most important part ****of the next chapter and it's one that I'm quite excited about. ****Haha**** This chapter has my ****favourite**** line of what I have ever written though so I'm happy. ****Oh yes, and for those of you who felt that the talkative ****Sakuno**** was pretty OOC I just want to reiterate that they are all older now and ****Ryoma**** and ****Sakuno**** have become friends. So, I doubt she'd be as shy and stutter-****ish**** around ****Ryoma**** anymore. Remember, review ok?? ****Next chapter byend of this weekend.**** Promise :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! Sorry for my super long absence. For lots of reasons, my only visit to in the past few months was to read stories that I have alerted. I had practically no time to write anything new, including a new chapter for this story. It was only sometime this month that I managed to start writing again. My so-called come-back fic is the one-shot "Our Secret" and that is not even a fic really. More like a ficlet. It was only 145 words long after all. Anyways, I've finally finished chapter 4 and have begun on chapter 5. Won't make any promises as to when I can upload it but do be assured that I am planning to finish this story. After this chapter, at most only 2 more chapters are left before the end.**

**All that said and done, do enjoy the latest instalment of The Beginning at the End. There is some kind of development here, especially towards the end of the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I just like the PoT characters. I don't own them at all.**

Last Chapter

_Momoshiro was startled by the question. Did Echizen, the one who was voted most likely to be a social retard beating even Tezuka-buchou and that stupid viper just asked him a personal question?_

* * *

Chapter 4

The night air was nice and cool while the surroundings were calm and quiet. The serenity of the environment was hardly surprising when everybody was busily enjoying themselves in the hall. Thus, Ryoma and Sakuno had the whole place to themselves as they leisurely strolled in the night, towards the place that has always brought them together, the tennis courts.

Stopping by the clubhouse, Ryoma picked up one of the spare rackets and gestured to Sakuno to take another. Giving him a look that clearly said "You are crazy", she laughingly walked out of the room.

Confused, Ryoma trailed her and asked, "What's up?"

"I'm wearing a dress and heels. You expect me to play a game with you like this?" retorted Sakuno.

Ryoma's expression reflected the fact that yes, he had forgotten that she was wearing a dress and high heels. Chuckling, Sakuno said, "You never quit being oblivious do you? Come on, let's go to your favourite wall so that you can at least hit the ball around."

* * *

Sakuno settled herself at a nearby bench to watch Ryoma's practice with the wall. Even after six years of friendship and watching him play, she never tire of admiring his graceful form. Especially now, dressed as he is in semi-formal clothes, his movements are small and grateful, a joy to watch. The comfortable silence, rhythmically interrupted by the thudding of the ball blanketed them until Ryoma stopped and walked over to take a seat beside her.

"So... I suppose you were really having fun inside weren't you?" Ryoma questioned.

Sakuno was surprised. Although it had happened before, it was really rare for Ryoma to be the one to initiate a conversation.

"Yup! It was fun seeing how everybody looks all nicely dressed up and stuff," she replied.

"And Kisaki?"

"Kisaki-kun? Hmmm... He has been really attentive today. I was quite surprised when he asked me to the prom though. We have been friends for quite a while but going to the prom with somebody kinds of indicates a different level of commitment. I never knew he saw me in that way."

"That way? What way?"

"You know... As more than a friend," answered Sakuno with a blush. Apparently her shyness around Ryoma still did surface once in a while.

"Oh? Are you interested then?"

"Eh?" This is yet another surprise for Sakuno. Why is Ryoma talking so much and asking such personal questions? Deciding to be sort of honest, she replied, "Well, if he is really serious I suppose I wouldn't mind considering. Besides, I don't think I have a chance with the guy I really like. Tomo-chan did say sometimes that I should just erm... move on." At this point, her face was beet red. She couldn't believe that she was talking about this with Ryoma of all people. Luckily, it was dark enough that her blush was camouflaged.

Ryoma stilled and stared into space. The awkward silence continued for a while until Ryoma moved to break it again.

"I'm... I'm not very good at this kind of thing. I'm very sure that you like me though. So, I thought that maybe you would at least wait until I'm ready."

Almost instinctively, but really, without meaning to, Sakuno's right hand moved to slap him. The sound seemed to echo throughout the empty surroundings.

"What was that for?" asked a bewildered Ryoma.

"You thought I'd wait for you? After you've ignored my feelings for all six years we've known each other, you thought I'd wait for you? Yes, we are friends but isn't that all there is to it? You have NO right to expect me to be waiting for you," Sakuno exclaimed in an uncharacteristic show of temper.

Stunned, Ryoma just sat there, looking at Sakuno. He would be the first to admit that she was not behaving like her usual self. Well, upon reflection, Ryoma realised he hadn't been behaving like his usual self the whole day either. Maybe it was due to graduation and the knowledge that this could be the last time they would be in the same school and studying the same thing. Sure he was planning to go to college too, but with his excellent grades and tennis talent, he can go anywhere in the world. Sports medicine and therapy is the major he is planning to consider. Besides, he was also looking forward to officially entering the professional circuits and climbing up the ranks. She on the other hand, while having pretty good grades too, is planning to stay in Tokyo and pursuing either 

journalism or music. They have never really been separated for a very long time since he returned to Japan and knowing that their lives might be heading out into different directions pained him.

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki. I took it all for granted. It's not that I really wanted to ignore your feelings. It's just that, tennis was my everything. Hell, it still is more or less my everything. But we've known each other for six years and I think without my knowing it, you have slowly grown to be someone well, special. Didn't you notice? We have been together practically everyday ever since we ended up on the same class every year from our 3rd year of junior high. I don't think I've spent that much time with any other friend, maybe not even Horio and the other two."

"Ryoma-kun? But, what are you trying to say?" questioned Sakuno of the guy who had been the object of her affection for so long. She was also rather surprised at the rather long speech of his. However, it did echo her own thoughts and feelings. Of course, she had always had a crush on him but in recent years, specifically their high school days, what she felt for him had deepened into something far more meaningful and a lot harder to break. Something that made it hard for her to say yes when Kisaki-kun confessed to her a week ago. It is heartbreaking to know the one you love do not seem to love you back. But that did not stop her. Whatever she may have told him about her and Kisaki-kun, her heart still remains firmly entrenched with Ryoma.

"Well... which university are you planning to go to, Ryuzaki?" Ryoma suddenly asked.

Sakuno was again surprised, the second time in mere minutes. "I haven't actually fully decided yet but my current first choice has a good journalism programme and a very strong girls' tennis team too. I'm taking the entrance exam next week but I've been doing practice tests and I don't think I'll have a problem passing," she replied.

"But, it's a Tokyo school right?" Ryoma asked again.

"Hmm... yes."

"I'm thinking of going overseas. Probably pack to America. If not, at least to a school out of Tokyo. Maybe even out of Kantou," Ryoma explained.

"It is kinda expected that you'll be going overseas," Sakuno commented, still unsure of what Ryoma is trying to drive at.

"Don't you get it? We'll be going our separate ways. From someone I'm seeing everyday to maybe not seeing you at all," Ryoma said, frustration lacing his voice.

"And so..." questioned Sakuno hesitantly. Startled to hear her question answered with a growl of frustration, Sakuno turned to face Ryoma, only to get a further shock. Ryoma's face was surprisingly close to hers.

"Ryoma-kun?" she squeaked out.

"Shut up," Ryoma said as he brought his lips to meet hers.

**A/N: yay. Finally, it's the end of chapter 4, my longest chapter yet. I really liked the way I ended the chapter and it was pretty fun to write although it was really hard to make Ryoma so communicative. haha. Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey y'all. Here comes the final chapter in this series. It's been slightly more than a year since I uploaded the first chapter and the story ended up going in a direction that I hadn't predicted. The whole breaking up and going overseas thing? Definitely not in my initial plan. haha. So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: PoT = not mine. **

"Ryo-Ryoma-kun," squeaked Sakuno again when they separated.

"Why is it that you call me Ryoma-kun, right from the beginning, and I call you Ryuzaki? Maybe I should start calling you Sakuno-chan," Ryoma said witha rarely heard teasing tone.

"Ryo-Ryo-Ryoma-kun?"

"You are beginning to sound like a parrot Sakuno-chan…"

"Demo… Ryoma-kun. What is wrong-" Sakuno was cut short when Ryoma reached out to close her mouth with his hand.

"Sakuno," he said all, teasing gone from his voice. "I know this is really selfish of me but since we are out here, like this, do you think you can give me a chance? Be together for whatever time we have left? "

"Would you really not consider staying in Japan Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked in return.

"No, Sakuno. Even if I'm entering competitions as a Japanese player, I am more comfortable starting out in the US. That's where all my favourite tennis centres are and that's where my usual coach is too. My dad's not my real coach you know," Ryoma answered determinedly.

"And I'm… I'm not willing to leave Japan. My family and my friends are all here. The university I'm interested in is here too. I have no reason to leave Japan."

"I know. And as much as I might want to persuade you to, I won't. Because I don't think I have the right too. That's why I'm asking you now, Sakuno. How about just for now. Being together with no pressure, until the day when we have to face the future. There are still 2 ½ more months of school and I'll only be leaving for America 3 months after graduation."

"So… For 5 months?" Sakuno asked softly.

"Yes… For 5 months. If you are willing to…" He answered bringing his head closer to hers until their foreheads were touching.

"Yes. I am." The silence enveloped them as their lips met again in a lingering sweet kiss.

* * *

Momo couldn't help but smile as he spied his two kouhai entering the gym together, holding hands. The smile just grew wider and wider as he noticed how they never once left each other's side even as the night grew deeper and deeper.

* * *

Rumours flew thick and wild but the two main characters themselves never confirmed anything. When asked, one blushed red and stuttered so much nobody understood her while the other just glared or hid under his ever-present baseball cap. However, it was impossible not to notice the changes in the dynamics of their relationship. They go home together all the time, instead of just sometimes; and most importantly, they are almost always touching each other. Holding hands, adjusting the ribbon of her uniform or playing with his cap.

The couple's closest friends seemed to share in the joy that they are finally together. The couple themselves grabbed every possible moment together that they could. Because, while they are the happiest at the turn their relationship have taken they are also the ones who knew best the nature of their relationship. They knew that it was one with a very specific time-limit and before very long, the idyllic times before Ryoma's departure came to an end.

They were at one of the regular post-pick-up matches dinner with the sempai-tachi, Horio, Tomoka, Kachiro and Katsuo when Ryoma told them the news.

"I'll be flying off to LA tomorrow. I have been accepted at a school there and that really is the best place to go to properly launch my pro career. My parents are going too since we still have our house there."

Ryoma's announcement was met with gasps of shock and frantic whispers before everyone eventually fell silent. Most eyes rested on Sakuno who was standing beside her boyfriend, her hand clasped tight in his.

"How long have you known about this Sakuno?" Tomoka asked her best friend.

"Me? I've known from the very beginning. That's why if you realised, neither of us really confirmed our relationship. Why bother when we had already planned to… br-break-up anyway," Sakuno replied, her voice composed. The only time she broke was the small stutter at the work break-up and even then, it was hardly audible.

Her comment ignited another round of whisperings until Momo raised his voice to be heard above the buzz. "But… why break-up then? You can always-" Momo's words was suddenly interrupted by Ryoma.

"It's what I want. I already made her wait long enough before. I'm not gonna make her wait for me again. There are too many things and too many changes going on right now. Maybe she'll be able to find someone else in university," Ryoma explained. However, while he was saying all that, their hands never parted. In fact, he seemed to be pulling her closer and closer to him.

"So yes. That's all I wanted to tell everyone. If anybody wants to send me off in an embarrassing manner again, I'll be at the airport at around 4pm tomorrow," Ryoma continued in a teasing tone reminding his friends of what happened the first time they sent him off to America.

Suddenly his expression changed. Letting go of Sakuno's hand, he bowed low to his friends and sempai. "Thank you so much for everything that you guys have done for me. I may not always show how appreciative I am but I do appreciate them. Being in Japan and getting to know all of you have changed me a lot and all the changes were for the better. So once again, thank you."

* * *

Straightening, he grabbed Sakuno's hand again. Taking all their things with his other hand, they both gave their final greetings before walking away.

" Sakuno, I owe you a thank you too. And, I'm sorry for all those years-" what Ryoma was about to say was stopped by Sakuno's hand covering his mouth.

"Iie, Ryoma-kun. Can we just not think about that and concentrate on right now. This last night?" Sakuno asked him. Not giving her boyfriend a chance to answer, she tugged on their joined hands and dragged him forward, just walking aimlessly to nowhere.

* * *

"Bye Echizen!"

"See you again Ryoma-kun!"

"RYOMA-SAMA!! Don't spend too much time in America and forget all of us here in Japan. Ne Ryoma-sama??"

"Ochibi! We'll be waiting for you to come back ok?"

"All the best Echizen. And you are not the only one going pro. So, who knows, we might all meet again on the international courts one of these days," Fuji said as he shook Ryoma's hand goodbye.

"Hai, sempai. I'll be looking forward to that," Ryoma answered. Done with his goodbyes, he walked towards the gates where his parents were waiting while talking to Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma. Go conquer the world then come back to Japan. Everybody will be waiting for you," Ryuzaki-sensei said. She then turn to address Nanjirou. "Hmmm… This just reminds me of the time when you were the one I was sending off Nanjirou. How many years ago was that? And now here I am, sending your son off to America."

"Thank you for all that you've done Ryuzaki-sensei," Ryoma said to his teacher.

"Iie. You've done so much on your own too. And I don't have to worry about you as much as I worry about your father because you, at least, were born and raised in America. But take care of yourself all the same. The pro world is not an easy world so remember your own limits too."

"Hai. We'll be going now." Turning around to face his friends, he raised his hands to give a huge wave. His golden eyes locked onto the brown eyes of the long-haired girl that has his heart and he gave her a sad smile, before finally walking away.

* * *

"Did you see Echizen on tv yesterday? His twist serve just seems to get better and better."

"I know! And his opponent just didn't stand a chance!"

* * *

"Momo-chan-sempai! Echizen just dropped me a text saying that he'll be in Japan for a whole month starting next week. He's participating in the Japan Open."

"Oooh. Fuji-sempai, Inui-sempai and baka mamushi is joining that too. Oh yes. What day exactly is he coming back? We'll have to call everybody up to schedule a gathering."

* * *

"Game, set and match. Echizen Ryoma, Japan."

"Mada mada dane, Fuji-sempai."

"Oh well. I suppose that's how it is. Don't forget that I did win the last time we played against each other. "

"But this is the match that matters sempai."

"I suppose you are right. Congratulations Echizen"

The pair shook hands and turned to wave at the crowd.

* * *

"Sakuno-chan! You play tennis don't you? Do you know anything about that hot, new Japanese player everybody's talking about? Echizen Ryoma is his name!"

"Eh? Echizen Ryoma ka… Yes he's a pretty good player. In fact he was just here last month for the Japan Open!"

"What?! Oh no. I should have gotten interested in tennis earlier!"

"Yumi-chan! Is that the only reason you are becoming interested in tennis?"

"Well… Name me some really good Japan-based players then!"

"Hmmm… We have Fuji Syuusuke, Kaidoh Kaoru, Kikumaru Eiji, Tezuka Kunitmitsu, Oshitari Yuushi, Tachibana Kippei, Atobe Keigo, Ka-"

"Atobe Keigo??? As in the heir to the Atobe group of companies? Hmm. He sounds interesting…"

"Yumi-chan…"

"Gomen Sakuno-chan." Linking arms with her roommate, Yumiko walked on, giggling all the while.

* * *

"So, Echizen, how does it feel to be on your way to a Grand Slam title? As I understand it, you've already won three consecutive tournament titles haven't you?"

"Well, it's all up to my performance in the US open now."

"If you do win your Grand Slam, what are you plans after that?"

"Hmmm. Winning the Grand Slam would properly establish me in the pro-tennis world. My family and I are contemplating going back to Japan and continuing my career from there."

"Your fans are curious about your love life! Any comments on that?"

"No comment"

* * *

"Sakuno! Did you really just break up with Ryu-kun? Why?"

"Tomo-chan, shh! We just don't click anymore, I suppose."

"Can I have him then?"

"Do you want me to tell Horio-kun you just said that?"

"Sheesh. Obviously I'm kidding…"

* * *

"Ne, sesshounen. It's unnatural to be 20 and not have a girlfriend you know. You are surrounded by all this hot, blonde, big-chested American girls. Go wild boy. Go wild!"

"Urusai Oyaji. I've got better things to concentrate on now"

"Cheh. Back in those days, I could have won the Grand Slam tournaments and still have time for 3-4 girls on the side. You are just weak boy…"

"Anata… How many girls did you have on the side while you were playing all those matches and tournaments?"

"Ahhh… Rinko-san. Of course I was kidding. You were the only special lady by my side throughout it all. I married you after winning the French Open and Wimbledon right? Rinko-san…"

"Hmph. Baka oyaji."

* * *

"Sakuno-chan! Have you been reading the news? Some dumb tabloid reporters are claiming that Echizen Ryoma-san is gay just because he hasn't been seen with any girl in the three years he's gone pro!"

"Ryoma-sama? There's no way Ryoma-sama is gay. In fact, Sakuno-"

"Tomo-chan. Shh. There, there Yumi-chan. I'm sure he's not gay. Maybe he's just concentrating too much on tennis to spare time for any girl. You know the tabloids like to exaggerate."

"Hmmm… You are right Sakuno-chan! But anyway, I heard that Yashiro-sempai wants to ask you out? Why don't we three go on a triple date? At least you can see whether you like him or not in a group setting."

"Ahh. Maybe I really should dump Horio. I miss the excitement of meeting new guys and getting into a new relationship. That loudmouth is being so unromantic recently."

"Huh? You say that all the time but you'll always realise that Horio-kun is the best person for you. You guys have always been the perfect couple, ever since high school."

"Not as perfect as you and- OUCH!" Tomoka's words were interrupted as she screamed in pain at the pinch her best friend gave her.

* * *

"Let's give a big round of applause to our newest Grand Slam title holder, Echizen Ryoma of Japan!"

"The last time we talked to you, you said that you and your family will be going back to Japan after your Grand Slam victory. Is that still in the cards?"

"Well yes. In fact my parents told me that they started packing the moment they heard the umpire announce me as the winner. And my coach is willing to follow me to Japan too so it's all working out fine."

"Yes, speaking of winning. What are your opinions on that final match?"

"Oh. My opponent played a good game and it was a pretty hard match for me. Thank you for such a good game."

* * *

"Oh look Sakuno! It's Ryoma-sama's Grand Slam win interview!"

"Yes, Yumi-chan. Yashiro-sempai and I just felt that we are not right for each other. One month is more than enough time to tell."

"Yah but… Sakuno-chan!"

"Sakuno! Yumiko! Ryoma-sama's Grand Slam interview!"

"So yes, we'll be moving back to Japan within the month. I'll probably go back earlier than the rest of the family though since I still need to settle school transfers and all that stuff."

"Wow. He finally did it didn't he? And I thought he was kidding about coming back to Japan."

"You knew about it Sakuno?"

"I heard one of the sempai said so…"

"Eh? What??" Just as Yumiko was about to grill the 2 girls further on their rather cryptic comment, something else that Ryoma said on TV caught their attention.

"Well… There is a girl back in Japan. I told her not to wait for me but I hope that she is free right now. Coz I'm going to do my very best to win her back. That's all I have to say about my love life. Thank you."

"What!! A girl back in Japan? How romantic! I wonder how that girl is like!!"

Sakuno and Tomoka turned to look at each other, surprise clear in both their eyes.

* * *

"Ah. Echizen-kun. You are here one day early. I was told you are only joining my class from tomorrow onwards?"

"Well, yes sir. I'm actually here to see one your students, if I may?"

"Yes, sure."

The buzz around the lecture theatre grew louder as he walked into the room instead of calling whoever it was out as they had initially expected. Sounds of camera clicks could be heard as fans of the famous athlete enthusiastically snapped pictures of their idol. An almost unnatural silent, as if everybody was holding their breath, settled over the room as they saw Ryoma stopped and kneel beside an auburn-haired girl sitting by the left aisle. A few gasps were heard as some of his female fans remembered his statement about winning back a girl he left behind in Japan.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno. I know this may sound weird, and very out of character for me, especially since we haven't really seen or really talked to each other in about 2 years now? But can we continue from where we left off that day three years ago? And I was hoping like maybe; well, not now, maybe after graduation or something, would you perhaps consider, erm, marrying me?"

Further gasps of shock and a few fangirl squeals could be heard at the end of his speech. However all those weren't important to Ryoma as he waited for Sakuno's answer.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"You can say no you know. If you already have a boyfriend or you think it's absurd that I come back 3 years later and –"

"Shh. I know you said not to wait for you and I tried. But in the end, that giddiness of being in love and the kinds of emotions in those 5 months we were together? Nobody else can give me the same thing. So yes Ryoma-kun. I'll be happy to be with you again. Let's talk marriage another time ok?"

"Sakuno…" The couple embraced and Ryoma leaned down to give her a quick, sweet kiss amidst the cheers and catcalls of the rest of the class. The professor has long since ceased trying to gain control of the class and could only watch with and amused smile on his lips. However, one voice managed to pierce through the couple's haze.

"See Sakuno! I told you Ryoma-sama would definitely come back for you one of these days!"

"Is that Oskada I hear?"

"Yes. You just happened to pick one of the classes that I shared with her."

"Ah. Well. Since Horio was the one I asked for help, I'm not surprised. Anyway, call me once class ends. I'll see you later." Rather reluctantly, Ryoma released her and turned to leave the room. With a final "arigatou sensei" he closed the door to the lecture hall and walked away a rarely seen smile gracing his lips.

* * *

**The end.**

**Just a quick explanation of what's going on. The frequent scene changes after the sending off scene are basically snippets of the lives of Ryoma and Sakuno over the three years they were apart. Ryoma playing tennis and Sakuno's everyday school life. Throughout the three years though, everytime Ryoma comes back to Japan, the two of them will always meet up (alone and in groups) and they do keep sporadic contact with each other. SO yes, that's it. The end =)**

**Thank you sooooooooo very much to all the readers who have been following this story from the very beginning. All your reviews kept me going and it also kept reminding me that there are people whom I don't want to leave hanging by not completing my story. More than anything else the readers and reviewers are the heart and soul of any story and this story is no different. **

**Do continue to check out my other stories, including _Our Secret, _my one shot collection. I should be updating it with a "Her" story sometime soon! Other things I have in the works include a HorioXTomoka story and I've also been given the inspiration for two other multi-chaptered fic. One is a RyoSaku drama future fic (the two of them should be in their 20s) while the other one is an AU fic. I wanted to make it RyoSaku but somehow Ryoma just cannot fit the main role so I'll probably make it FujiSaku with a FujiSakuRyo triangle somewhere. I've written Fuji before (my first PoT one-shot entitled _Sacrifice_) and I think I did him pretty well for a one-shot so I'm looking forward to expanding and learning how to write his character in a multi-chaptered fic. So look out for both multi-chaptered fics. The first chapter should be out within the next few months!**

**Thanks once again dear readers for all your support! I look forward to seeing all of you again in my next stories!**


End file.
